Ayleid
The Ayleids, also known as the Heartland High Elves2 or Wild Elves, were the first race to establish an empire in Tamriel,3 and had ruled modern-day Cyrodiil for countless years dating back to before recorded history.4 Ayleidoon, their language,56 is similar to Aldmeris, the ancient language of the Aldmer.17 The Ayleids were the original founders of the Imperial City, which they called the "Temple of the Ancestors".8 However, their empire collapsed in the early First Era.4 While it's believed that the Ayleids remain in the wilds of every province on Tamriel, sightings have been few.3 There have been no known sightings in the Third or Fourth Eras. Much like how the ruins of the lost Dwemer dot Hammerfell, Skyrim, and Morrowind, the Ayleids have left ruins scattered around Cyrodiil and other regions which were once under the dominion of their Empire. These underground cities can prove deadly for adventurers, hiding such dangers as traps, monsters, undead, and criminals. Their cities were amazing feats of architecture ranging from small settlements to gigantic, labyrinth-like metropolises shaped out of whitish rock.910 They also seem to have had a firm grasp of the magical arts, as many of their ruins contain stones filled with magicka essences harvested from the sky. They also developed what came to be called the school of Alteration, as they were skilled in magics such as shapeshifting and levitation.11121314 As for their appearance, like all elves, they were most likely thin and lean with pointed ears and angular facial features. Their complexion was lighter than that of the Dunmer, but they were darker than Altmer.14 They preserved many of the ancient runes and Dawn Era magics of the Ehlnofey that other elves had forgotten.1516 The prophecies of the moth-eyed foretold that Ayleidic hubris would "bear bitter fruit",17 a warning that many, apparently, failed to heed. It would be their undoing. Fisiologia Much like the Dwemer, what little is known about the appearance of the Ayleid comes primarily from their architecture and early writings. Most Ayleid Ruins include at the very least one statue, presumably of an Ayleid warrior, usually holding a sword aloft.29 The general appearance looks similar to that of the Altmer, which most scholars consider fairly likely, given the Altmer's concerted effort to maintain a "pure" Aldmeri appearance. A brief description given in volume 5, Second Seed, of 2920 describes them as "darker than Altmer, but lighter than Dunmer," suggesting a complexion similar to that of the Bosmer.30 Ayleids in The Elder Scrolls Online are identical in appearance to Altmer, with skin tones ranging from white to dark yellow, though with eye colors such as blue, yellow and green. História : "Wear lore as your armor".1 The Ayleids began as groups of mer who left the Summerset Isles to create splinter cultures in central and southwest Tamriel.18 The first left in the Middle Merethic Era, after the area had been charted by Topal the Pilot and others151920, or in the Dawn Era21. In some cases, they left specifically to evade the strictures of Aldmeri regulation, which forbade (among many other things) the worship of Daedra.18 Though they settled predominantly in Cyrodiil, the "Barsaebic Ayleids" also had settlements in modern-day Black Marsh. The cities Gideon and Stormhold were originally Ayleid settlements whose names have been lost to history.2223 The earliest Aldmeri account of the Heartlands of Cyrodiil from Topal the Pilot speaks of friendly feathered Bird Men who resided there,24 but these natives disappeared from history, only to be replaced by the Ayleids. Far away from Alinor, Ayleidic culture flourished. In the last millennium of the Merethic Era, Daedric worship took hold and spread among the Heartland High Elves. The cults devoted to the various Daedric Princes which had sprung up across Cyrodiil, once merely tolerated, became celebrated.18 Unlike the Chimer who left Summerset in the Late Middle Merethic Era,1525 the Ayleids made no distinction between "good and bad" Daedra. Even some of the more heinous Princes received mass veneration, especially when their worship was adopted and endorsed by Ayleid kings and aristocrats.18 The Ayleids made deals with Daedra for more power, blessings, and other advantages.926 They employed entire armies of Daedra to conquer, subjugate, and enforce their rule.227 In the earliest Cyro-Nordic stories, Shezarr fought against the Ayleids on mankind's behalf, then vanished, presumably to go help humans elsewhere. Without his leadership, the Ayleids dominated and enslaved the men of Cyrodiil.28 At first this enslavement of the Nedic peoples was occasional, but eventually became a systematic, widespread institution of their society.18 They eventually controlled the entirety of modern-day Cyrodiil, and kept the Nedic peoples there enslaved for generations.29 The Ayleids are also said to have enslaved beastfolk.30 The example of the Nords to the north inspired the Alessian Slave Rebellion of 1E 242.31 Alessia's rebellion coincided with a civil war within the Ayleid Empire which led to many rebel Ayleid lords joining forces with Alessia and aiding her rebellion.432 These allies of Alessia were largely Aedra-worshippers,18 indicating that the schism among the Ayleids was likely related to religious differences. Skyrim, of course, lent help to their enslaved relatives under the Ayleid Empire, which also played a part in the Ayleids being overthrown.3334 In only a year, the Slave Queen Alessia and her supporters had taken the White-Gold Tower, founded the Alessian Empire, and secured the subsequent shift in power from mer to men on Tamriel.3319 The Late Ayleid Period : "Our exiled Elven ancestors heard the welcoming gifts of peace in the streams and beech trees and stars."1 The Alessian Slave Rebellion was devastating to the Ayleids. Legend says entire settlements were slaughtered at the hands of Alessia's champion, Pelinal Whitestrake.6 Though the Ayleids would continue to have a presence in Cyrodiil for several hundred years, the fall of the White-Gold Tower in 1E 243 signaled the beginning of the Late Ayleid Period. The tower was turned into the Imperial Palace by Alessia and her descendants, and it remains so to this day. The Bravil region was one of the very last areas to be liberated by the Alessian army. It took Alessia's forces, led by Bravillius Tasus, four attempts to finally defeat them.13 In these early years, the Alessian Empire forbade the worship of the Daedric Princes and focused on hunting down and exterminating Daedra-worshipping Ayleids.18 Ayleidic culture lingered in the Aedra-worshipping city-states that survived as client kingdoms of Alessian Cyrodiil, but resentment at the continued presence of Ayleid nobles within the Empire was a contributing factor to the rise of the so-called Alessian Order founded by Marukh. In 1E 361, the Alessians gained control of the Empire and enforced the Alessian Doctrines throughout its domain. The Ayleid lordships were abolished. Enforcement of this decree does not appear to have required much direct violence — it seems that by this point the balance of power was so overwhelmingly against them, and their fate so long foreshadowed, that most of the remaining Ayleids simply left Cyrodiil, eventually being absorbed into the elven populations of Valenwood and High Rock.435 It's speculated that the exodus of the Ayleids from Cyrodiil may have vastly strengthened the Direnni Hegemony in High Rock - in which case, the Ayleids had their revenge, as the war with the Direnni eventually crippled the Alessian Empire and brought about its fall.436 The only known Ayleids who remained in Cyrodiil served as mentors and tutors for the new human nobility.37 The last remaining kingdom of the Ayleids, Nenalata, was last heard of in 1E 482 at the Battle of Glenumbria Moors. Following the battle, the so-called last king of the Ayleids, Laloriaran Dynar, was lured back to Nenalata and tricked by Molag Bal to henceforth serve as a prisoner in Coldharbour.38 Whether Laloriaran Dynar's people made it through the next few centuries is unknown, but this was a significant event: the Late Ayleid Period was ended, and the Ayleids would never again be seen as a military or political power.4 It is possible that some tribes of Ayleids may continue to live deep within the forests of Cyrodiil even into modernity, yet the most recent reported sightings are more than 1000 years old.314 These Ayleids, or Wild Elves, are at best a rarity and may not have actually survived into modern times. Era Merethica : Main article: Merethic Era The Ayleids were one of the descendants of the Aldmer. The Aldmer were an ancient race of Mer who were the descendants of the Ehlnofey. During the middle of the Merethic Era, the Aldmer allegedly left their homeland, known as Aldmeris, and relocated to the Summerset Isles, which is southwest of Tamriel.6 A short time after the Aldmer settled in the Summerset Isles, many explorers, which notably included Topal the Pilot, began venturing out towards the coastline of Tamriel to map out the area and explore the lands.7 Later, during the middle of the Merethic Era, some Aldmer groups departed from the Summerset Isles and relocated towards Tamriel. The ones who traveled to pre-modern-day Valenwood became the Bosmer; the ones who went to pre-modern-day Morrowind became the Chimer; the ones who stayed in the Summerset Isles eventually became the Altmer; and the ones who traveled towards pre-modern-day Cyrodiil became the Ayleids, where they established the first empire on the continent. During this time, the Ayleid civilization flourished and expanded.68 In the Heartlands of Cyrodiil, the Ayleids constructed the White-Gold Tower.691 The White Gold Tower appeared to be used as a central council chamber that held significance over other capital cities of the Ayleid empire, as its defeat marked the end of the Ayleid civilization. The Ayleids prominently controlled a large swath of land in what is modern-day Cyrodiil. This included at least the forested areas around the Niben river basin, parts of the Valus and Jerall Mountains, and areas west into Colovia. However, they were not ruled, as is often assumed, by a single, powerful central government. By the start of the First Era, a powerful aristocracy had divided the region up into a number of small kingdoms. Modern scholars are aware of at least three, with their capital cities being Lindai, Nenalata, and Miscarcand.10 The Ayleid empire expanded beyond Cyrodiil, where they established a massive, flourishing empire on Tamriel. This expansive empire existed throughout many parts of Tamriel, which included most of Cyrodiil, as well as different parts of Black Marsh, Valenwood, High Rock and Hammerfell. In Valenwood, great cities such as Haven, Woodhearth, Silvenar and Elden Root were established.11 In Black Marsh, an Ayleid tribe known as the Barsaebic Ayleids built two great cities, known in the modern era as Gideon and Stormhold.12 Primeira Era : Main article: First Era Alessian Slave Rebellion About a century into the First Era, a slave woman was born to the humans living on Ayleid-controlled Niben. This slave, who eventually ended up at the now-sacred Ayleid site of Sancre Tor (Golden Hill13), would receive divine inspiration, and direct divine help, to rouse her fellow slaves and revolt against their masters. She became known to her people as Alessia, the Slave Queen.14 In 1E 242, the revolution began.1516 The rebellion coincided with a period of civil war within the Ayleid empire.3 Alessia and the Nedes were given some help from the Nords and,1517 due to the Ayleid civil war, help from some of the more radical Ayleid nobles.3 Many battles took place, including ones at Sancre Tor, Ninendava, Ceyatatar, Narlemae, Celediil, Vahtacen, Sedor, the Bridge of Heldon, and the event of the First Pogrom.1819 The revolution eventually came to an end with the Fall of the White-Gold Tower in 1E 243. During the battle, Pelinal Whitestrake, one of the leading generals of the Nedic army, fought Umaril the Unfeathered. Both were killed in the fight.18 With Alessia leading the Nedes, and with the help of the Nords and some of the more radical Ayleid nobles, they defeated the Ayleids and overthrew their kingdoms. They conquered the land in the name of the new Cyrodiilic Empire. The war ended in 1E 243.31520 As the newly formed Alessian Order began to eliminate the remains of the Ayleid empire, one famous battle that occurred was the Battle of Bravil.21 Late Ayleid Period The Late Ayleid Period was one of the last sections of history for the Ayleids. The Late Ayleid Period lasted from 1E 243 to 1E 498.3 Even with the Fall of the White-Gold Tower, the Ayleids showed little sign of being defeated. In 1E 361, the Alessian Order decreed and issued the Alessian Doctrines. The Alessian Doctrines enforced harsh policies upon the Ayleid people. Alessian armies slowly began to eliminate the Ayleid communities one by one. The balance of power between the two factions was upside down, with the Alessians owning complete dominance over the Ayleids. Most Ayleids decided to just pack up and leave Cyrodiil, as their lives were hard in Cyrodiil.3 The Alessian Order was eradicating the Ayleids in Cyrodiil and forcibly taking down their empire. In addition to defeating the Ayleids themselves, the Alessian Empire destroyed many artifacts, relics and books that were of Ayleid origin.22 There were some Ayleids who stayed in Cyrodiil who served as teachers and mentors for the human rulers.23 Ayleid Diaspora The Ayleid Diaspora began when the Ayleids started to leave Cyrodiil. The Ayleids in Cyrodiil were abandoning their homes to find better lives elsewhere in Tamriel. The ones who traveled north were all killed by the Nords, led by Vrage the Butcher. The ones who went to Black Marsh to join the Barsaebic Tribe were denied admittance into Black Marsh, though most of those who went on the journey to Black Marsh died during the expeditions in Elsweyr. Some journeyed to the Iliac Bay in High Rock, where they joined the Direnni of Balfiera. The Ayleids who went to Valenwood happened to be the most successful of all of the departing Ayleids. The clans of Anutwyll, Vilverin, Talwinque, Bawn and Varondo all traveled to Valenwood to forge a new life for themselves. The native Bosmer of Valenwood welcomed the Ayleids with open arms, as long as the Ayleids adopted aspects of the Green Pact and refrain from harming the forests, which they did.24 There were varying theories on how the Valenwood Ayleids disappeared from Valenwood. One theory, the Theorem of Disheritage, notably supported by Gelgarad the Velaspid, attempted to explain that the Valenwood Ayleids disappeared because they became unable to breed with each other and could only produce offspring by mating with the local Bosmer. A competing theory was proposed by Doctor Thetis of the Shimmerene Academy. Her theory attempts to explain that the Valenwood Ayleids disappeared because the Ayleids declined on the over-consumption of a beverage made by the Bosmer. The theory also stated that, as the Ayleids were quite vulnerable in their sadness and loss, fell to the Bosmers' cultural drinks and simply gave up.24 Within about 400 years of their overthrow, the strongly anti-mer Alessian Order had driven out, or exterminated, most remaining Ayleid settlements. Scholars generally believe that the Ayleid immigrated en masse to Valenwood, and possibly Summerset Isles, where they were integrated into those mer races. There are persistent rumors, which cannot be rejected outright, that wild tribes of pure Ayleid still hide within the Cyrodiilic forests. In any case, the Ayleid abandoned their cities, which have fallen into ruin, though the magic and mechanical traps which were installed near the end of their history still function. Segunda Era : "An Ayleid? I thought they were all, you know, dead." : ―Darien Gautier, 2E 582src Ayleids had lived into the Second Era, with credible sightings stating that they had lived in a reclusive tribal society.1 One of the members of the University of Gwylim was a civilized Ayleid, Tjurhane Fyrre, who was one of the finest sages at the University. He wrote a text on his people, called The Wild Elves, though he died in 2E 227.1 The last known surviving pure Ayleid was King Laloriaran Dynar. He originally lived during the early first era, after Alessia's slave rebellion. Dynar ruled over Nenalata after his father, when it served as a vassal-state of the Alessian Empire. After an ultimatum from the emperor, Dynar was forced to leave Cyrod.25 When Dynar visited the Hollow City, it was attacked by Molag Bal and he was captured. Dynar remained in Coldharbour for over three millennium before being rescued by the Vestige. He took command of the Fighters Guild, but died in 2E 582 after defending the city. He gave the Vestige his sword as a symbol of trust and friendship in his dying moments.26 Terceira e Quarta Eras In 3E 397, the Soul of Conflict met with an Ayleid ghost known as Captain Nym after having collected all seven Star Teeth. In life, Captain Nym commandeered an airship which had originally captured the Teeth, though it crashed into the glacier of Glacier Crawl long ago. After the hero ended Pergan Asuul and Jagar Tharn's plans to control the Umbra' Keth, Nym gifted the hero with the Star Coif, a very valuable lightweight helmet.27 During the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433, the Auroran-Ayleid known as Umaril re-emerged. Umaril was later slain by the Hero of Kvatch after the Knights of the Nine were reformed.28 No living Ayleids have been seen or reported during the Third and Fourth Eras, and as of the Fourth Era, scholars presume that they are extinct. Cultura : "In the caverns of lore, ugly and obscure, shines the gold of truth." : ―Raelys Aninesrc Sociedade Ayleid society was heavily centered in magic/arcane arts, and their people were particularly skilled in the arcane. Even as all Mer were naturally skilled in the arcane arts, Ayleid society focused on the civilization's advancement in magic.31 Magic was an important part of Ayleid culture and society, and their people were particularly skilled in it.3132 The Ayleids were able to preserve many of the ancient runes, Dawn Era magic, and lore of the Ehlnofey.633 The Ayleids lived in a tribal society, with each "tribe" being different from the next. They were notable for building the Imperial City. At one point, the Ayleids controlled the entirety of the Imperial Province of Cyrodiil, and enslaved the Cyrodiilic and Nordic populations (which at that point were both part of the same prototypical race of men). During this time, the Ayleids made great strides in the arcane arts. The downfall of the Ayleid civilization was a combination of cultural hubris and revolution fomented amongst their slaves. With the blessing of the Aedra, the slave Alessia led the revolt that resulted in the destruction of the Ayleid civilization. The surviving Ayleids frequently showed up as civil servants to the nobility in the Alessian empire, or fled to Valenwoodand interbred with the Bosmer. The last known King of the Ayleids was the ruler of the city of Nenalata who controlled eastern Cyrodiil.34 During the height of their civilization, the Ayleid empire existed anywhere in Tamriel, except for Skyrim, Morrowind and the Summerset Isles.2 After their downfall during the First Era, many of their cities fell into ruin. Many would-be treasure hunters have died trying to plunder these lost ruins of the Ayleids.29 In Stros M'Kai, the Ayleids created a powerful relic powered by souls.35 By the First Era and Second Era, the Ayleids were driven into a state many would regard as "primitive," hence the term Wild Elves, and lived deep within the forests of Cyrodiil, though little is still known of modern Ayleids and their culture. Their tribes apparently possessed wildly disparate cultures, but shared a thread of xenophobia, likely remaining from the Alessian Reformation when Ayleidic culture was nearly destroyed. The last reported sighting of an Ayleid occurred nearly a thousand years before the Third Era. It is unknown whether a few Ayleids still survive in the wilds of Cyrodiil, or whether their ancient race finally expired and passed into memory.1 Language and Writing System Of the Ayleid language and writing system, much was known about it and many words, letters and ancient texts have been translated as a result of deep research and delving into Ayleid Ruins. The Ayleid language and writing system was very similar to the Aldmeri Language, just like the languages of the other races of Mer.3637 Origins The Ayleid language was extremely similar to other Mer languages and writing systems, due to the fact that all Mer descend from the Aldmer. Because of this, the Ayleid language shares many terms and words with other Elven languages, such as the shared Ayleid and Dunmeri word, "Bal," which means stone.38 Religion The Ayleids held a close relationship with the Daedric Princes, and even worshipped them.39 The Ayleids of Delodiil notably worshiped Meridia, who was commonly referred to as Merid-Nunda. Delodiil's rival city-state was Abargarlas, whose people notably worshiped Molag Bal.40 The Ayleids of Varsa Baalim notably worshiped Mehrunes Dagon,4 and the people of Bisnensel worshiped Hermaeus Mora.41 It was implied that they used the Daedric magic to increase their strength to the point where they could conquer the Cyrodiilic and Nordic races. This could have been a contributing factor to the Aedra giving their aid to the human races against the Ayleids to help destroy or otherwise cripple Daedric influence in Nirn. The Nefarivigum was an ancient Daedric artifact of Mehrunes Dagon. The Ayleids coveted this artifact, so a city was built around the artifact so they could use it.4 There were some Ayleids who also worshiped the Aedra. The Ayleids worshiped Magnus, the God of Magic, as well as Auri-El. Statues were built in their cities to honor both Gods.32 Arquitetura : "The marble benches of the central plaza faced out across the surrounding waters to tall columns and sharp arches supporting the high dome. From the central island, stately bridges spanned the still pools to narrow walkways behind the columns, with broad vaulted avenues and limpid ever-deeping gloom into darkness." : ―Alexandre Hetrardsrc Ayleid cities were built partly above and partly below the surface of the land.41 Ayleid architecture appears to be a whitish rock,42 similar to Snow Elf architecture. Ayleid architecture was also integrated with magical artifacts as well, including Great Welkynd Stones, which were large variations of Welkynd Stones, which were used to power cities and increase the power of the people's enchantments.31 Many statues were built by the Ayleids in their cities to honor the Gods they worshiped. This included statues dedicated to the Aedric Gods Magnus and Auri-El.32 The White-Gold Tower, the central spire of the Imperial City in Cyrodiil, was originally the central temple of the Ayleids. After the fall of the Ayleid empire in the First Era, it served as the Imperial Palace for the Tamrielic Empire. The rest of their capital city was either razed or buried beneath the Imperial City. It was unknown why the Nedes left the White Gold Tower alone during the Alessian Slave Rebellion. Magica Magic was an extremely important aspect of the Ayleids and of their society. They developed magics far more advanced and powerful than any other at the time. The Ayleids were notable for developing the arcane art of Alteration.43 In terms of both science and magic, their people believed in the four elements of Altmer religion, which states that Nirn was composed of four basic elements: earth, water, air, and light.31 While modern natural philosophy states that Nirn is composed of four basic elements: earth, water, air, and fire, which they recognized, they believed the most important form of light was starlight. The Ayleids regarded fire as a weak and corrupt form of light. Instead, the Ayleids regarded starlight as a fundamentally significant form of light. For Nirn and its people, it was common knowledge that stars were linked to the plane of Aetherius. Aetherius was the source of all magical power and all things magical, so light from the stars was the most powerful and grand of all magical powers.3132 Sometimes, objects called Aetherial fragments come from Aetherius to Mundus, specifically Nirn. There were two known types of Aetherial fragments: Meteoric Iron and Meteoric Glass. Many, if not all, of the magical devices and technology created by Ayleid engineers and architects were made of meteoric iron and meteoric glass. One of the magical devices created by the Ayleids were Ayleid Wells. These Ayleid Wells were scattered across Cyrodiil, and were not associated with any Ayleid cities, settlements or other sites. Made from Meteoric Iron, Ayleid Wells were designed to harvest and collect magical power from starlight. The Wells were located at the meeting point of ancient lines of magical power, though this was merely theorized by modern Ayleid scholars. For mages, and even for anyone without any magical talent, they could draw magicka from the Wells to restore their own sources of magicka. When people worked with Ayleid Wells, no ritual, basic academic or arcane knowledge was required to harvest the magicka, and were designed to serve people who were not skilled in the magical/arcane arts. When they do finally drain, the Wells replenish at midnight when the stars are out. Once recharged, they radiate some of the magical power back into the sky. This was most likely a cultural, religious, or ritualized magical significance.31 Another Ayleid device is the Welkynd Stone. Welkynd Stones were designed and used as storage devices for magical resources and magicka reserves, and to power the magicka itself; Mages and enchanters could restore their own magicka reserves. The Ayleids had their own laws and knowledge for storing, removing and using Welkynd Stones. Currently, in the modern era, anybody who did not have proper knowledge of using Welkynd Stones would see these stones crumble to dust after use. A variant of the Welkynd Stones, known as Great Welkynd Stones, were exceptionally large Ayleid devices made of enchanted Meteoric Glass. At the heart of each Ayleid city, a Great Welkynd Stone was the source of the city's power, magical resources and magical enchantments. These great, grand stones were directly connected to the lesser stones within a city, which restored and maintained their power as the stones worked together to power the city. Yet another Ayleid device were Varla Stones, which were made of Meteoric Glass and were used to enable trained and even untrained enchanters to add and restore magical energy to any enchanted items and magical artifacts. The Varla Stones were of great value and utility, and though they were quite rare, small and easily concealed, diligent, patient, careful and focused explorers could still come across these rare Ayleid devices in any Ayleid Ruin.31 Ayleid mages experimented with magic and technology that was capable of absorbing lightning bolts and converting them into magical energy. They possessed a specific way of absorbing magical energy from lightning, which was a spell known as the Finger of the Mountain. A magical pillar was also required to extract the magical energy from the lightning.44 Artefatos The Ayleids produced many artifacts, both regular and unique, that were heavily based in magic and the arcane arts. The impact these Ayleid artifacts had in the future on the Ayleid scholar community was significant; many scholars and adventurers, both single and in groups, dared to go deep into ancient Ayleid ruins to discover these lost treasures.39 Possibly one of the most famous and renowned of all Ayleid artifacts was the Amulet of Kings. The Amulet of Kings, also known as the Chim El-Adabal, was an amulet worn by Cyrodiilic Emperors of the bloodline of Saint Alessia. The symbol of the Imperial Empires of Tamriel, the Red Diamond, stemmed from the amulet and became the royal seal of the Septim Dynasty much later.45 Some theories report that the amulet is a Soul Gem of Ayleid origin.46 The Ayleid Crown of Lindai and the Ayleid Crown of Nenalata were two unique and powerful light Ayleid helmets bearing powerful enchantments. The Crown of Lindai could resist magic from 10%-35%, fortify Illusion from 5 to 15 points and fortify alteration 5 to 15 points. The Crown of Nenalata could reflect spells from 8%-25%, fortify alteration 5 to 15 points and fortify conjuration 5 to 15 points.10 Sociedade : "In the caverns of lore, ugly and obscure, shines the gold of truth."1 Ayleidic society was an alliance of kingdoms united under one empire, which ultimately ended in 1E 243 with the death of their champion, Umaril the Unfeathered, and the fall of the White-Gold Tower.3 The impact of the loss of the Ayleids' tower, what they called the "Temple of the Ancestors", should not be underestimated. They had built it in emulation of the Adamantine Tower, and made the Chim-el-Adabal, which they believed to be the crystallized blood of the Heart of Lorkhan, into the tower's Founding-Stone.17 It is the site where the Ten Ancestors, statues sacred to the Ayleids, were traditionally held. They were spread to various other settlements during the siege of the White-Gold Tower for safekeeping, but were not reunited again until the late Third Era, long after the fall of the Ayleids.89 Ayleids frequently adorned themselves with feathers and magic beads.6 They are said to have been "obsessed" with the number eight (which may have been why the pantheon Saint Alessia created was made up of Eight Divines).29 Most humans, at least, agree that the Ayleids' fall from power, if not their extinction, is for the better, as the portrayals of them passed down by their former slaves are not kind. Their scholars label the Ayleids as bellicose and arrogant, and point to this being the ultimate reason for their downfall.263132 Slaves were utilized by the Ayleids for a variety of purposes, including agricultural work, entertainment, and the building and maintenance of their empire's infrastructure. According to legend, the Ayleids literally turned cruelty into an art form, and many Daedra-worshipping Ayleids across Cyrodiil derived strange pleasures from "art-tortures".2918 Typically, Ayleid kingdoms where the most malevolent Daedric Princes were worshipped also proved to exhibit the worst treatment of their slaves.18 Various settlements became famous for their particular, elaborate method of torturing their slaves, such as "wailing wheels", "gut gardens", "flesh-sculptures", and forced ingestion of hallucinogenic drugs, as well as nighttime "tiger sport", which involved the immolation of human children.29 Magic was an enormous part of their society. In accordance with High Elf religion, they believed Nirn was composed of four basic elements: earth, water, air, and light (as opposed to the four elements of modern natural philosophy: earth, water, air, and fire).1112 The most sublime form was starlight, as the stars were the link between Mundus and Aetherius. Some of their magic tapped into the power of the weather.9 They used aetherial fragments which fell from the heavens, particularly meteoric iron, to construct receptacles which are believed to harness energy from starlight. These "Ayleid Wells" are scattered all over Cyrodiil, and can still be used by mages to replenish their energy. The logic used in their placement is a mystery, and none are known to be associated with any particular Ayleid settlements. They kept specially cut pieces of meteoric glass known as Welkynd Stones (meaning literally "sky children") as storage containers for magical energy, as well what are called Varla Stones (or "star stones"),.12 This was still an emerging technology when the Alessian Slave Rebellion brought about the decline and disappearance of their society.39 Some of these crystals had the capacity to store and release memories directly to the reader; overuse of these crystals can cause a 'problem of capacity' for mortals.40 As the kingdoms of the Ayleids dwindled, they apparently adapted to a more rural, elusive, and possibly nomadic lifestyle. Any remaining Ayleids are unknown; if they continue to exist, they are likely living in hiding. The Ayleid Sage Tjurhane Fyrre (1E 2790 - 2E 227) talked and wrote extensively of the state of the Ayleids' culture. According to Fyrre, the Ayleids of his time lived in a tribal society, with each "tribe" being substantially different from the next.3 The Ayleid settlements in modern-day Black Marsh were particularly far removed from the culture of the heartlands, and were never attacked by the Alessian armies.22 It's not clear how these settlements met their fate. Religião Few blanket statements can be made about Ayleidic religion. They began as splinter groups, and they were never totally united in their beliefs.18 But while they are most well-known to historians for being "godless" and "Daedra-loving",41 their society was fundamentally dedicated to the veneration of the Aedra, not the Daedra, until the last millennium of the Merethic Era.42 Given the importance of magic in their society, it is unsurprising that at least some city-states are known to have venerated Magnus, the god of magic and the Aedra's absent comrade.1143 Scholars have also concluded, though, that the Daedric Prince Meridia, who they knew as Merid-Nunda, represented for them the personification of the most-sacred element of light.4442 Even after the Daedric cults rose to power (discussed above), many Ayleidic kingdoms continued to honor the Aedra.18 Many slaves in Cyrodiil became Aedra-worshippers by adopting many of the beliefs of their masters,228 and it's suspected that Alessia incorporated elven Aedra into her Eight Divines pantheon in order to appease her Ayleid and Ayleid-influenced vassals.18 Ayleids venerated their ancestors,8 and Aedra literally means "ancestor".45 Ayleid statues throughout Cyrodiil depict an eagle lifting up a figure carrying a bow and shield from the ensnaring ground.9 The bow and shield are the weapons associated with the Aedra Auri-El.43 For the Altmer, the eagle represents the Aedra,1 and Ayleids presumably inherited this symbolism, as well. Ayleids Importantes * Hadhuul: Hadhuul, colloquially referred to as the Fire King, was the King of Ceyatatar in Cyrodiil. His armies were powerful and were never defeated until the Battle of Ceyatatar, when they suffered their first defeat at the hands of Pelinal Whitestrake and the Imperial slaves who were launching a rebellion against the rule of the Ayleids. Hadhuul was killed by Whitestrake during the battle.18 * Celethelel: Celethelel, colloquially referred to as the Singer, was the Queen of Narlemae during the First Era. In 1E 242, during the Battle of Narlemae, the Imperial slaves revolted against their Ayleid masters, led by Pelinal Whitestrake and Huna. During the battle, there was a small skirmish between Celethelel against Pelinal and Huna. Celethelel killed Huna with an arrow, which drove Pelinal into a fierce rage, and in turn, Pelinal killed Celethelel. Pelinal Whitestrake continued to lead his fellow slaves in the rebellion against the Ayleids.18 * Umaril the Unfeathered, a half Ayleid. * Laloriaran Dynar, an Ayleid king and the last known surviving Ayleid. * Tjurhane Fyrre, an Ayleid author. * Captain Nym, an Ayleid ghost who collected Star Teeth in life. * Endarre, an Ayleid hero who led a band of four other members who destroyed the city of Abagarlas and hid the Prismatic Crystal. ** Curano ** Lanath ** Ostarand ** Valasha * King Anumaril, the king of Abagarlas who worshipped Molag Bal. ** Prince Malyon, the king's son. ** Queen Palolel, the king's wife. Galeria Curiosidade * Like the Aldmeri, Snow Elves, Dwemer and Chimer, the Ayleids are one of the "ancient civilizations" of Tamriel. Aparições * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls Travels: Shadowkey * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (Mentioned only) ** The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls Online Categoria:Raças Categoria:Mer